deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The angry englishman/Claimteoir Meisce vs Masaru-Jerome Surei
Claimteoir Meisce; The bloodthirsty killer that not even the world's finest soldiers could stop. VS Masaru-Jerome Surei; the manipulative psychopath that enjoys turning girls into Yanderes. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Claimteoir Meisce In the deepest darkest reaches of Ireland, there lived a ruthless man named Cinedhíothú Meisce, and he took the phrase "Survival of the fitest" too seriously. He truley beleived that the weak only existed to serve those stronger than them. He ran a small comunity of people that acually agreed with this mindset. And soon, he...um...ordered a woman to bear his son (that's ALL i'm going to say). This son was dubbed Claimteoir Meisce, and from then on, his father groomed him to be the strongest of the strong, he taught him various ways of how to kill someone, armed or not, made him watch Maori documentaries, put him through unspeakable tortures to numb him to pain, and forced him to hunt and dine on any man, woman, or child unlucky enough to enter their hunting grounds. This life style took it's toll on young Claimteoir's mental state, he became sadistic, he loved the rush of adenaline from the hunt, and the taste of human flesh and blood thrilled him. The heat in their blood, the fear in their eyes, the reveal of who they truley are. A man threw his wife to the ground and ran to save his own skin and faild, a woman tried to offer her daughter to him so he could live, he killed them both. It was at this point that he learned that no matter who people seem to be, they have the animalistic instinct to survive, no matter what. When he was 26, he saw this as the perfect opertunity to proove that he is the strongest, and that ment fighting his father to the death. He challenged his father and won. He was in charge now, but, that's not what he wanted, what he wanted was to show the world that he was the strongest, so he had everyone in the community line up, then he killed them, one by one. On his way out of the town, he found a bunker. Thinking there were weaklings inside he tore the door down and entered it, but he didn't find cowards trying to hide, rather he found an armory that could supply him with weapons and ammo for decades and sometjing else. His head snapped to the bback of the room, where the silhouettes of his father and the others. "Kill. Kill. Kill." They kept chanting kill over and over, getting progressivly louder and more demanding until they morphed into unholy shouts "KILL! KILL! KILL!" He then took two knives and carved patterns into his face and promised to purge the weak from the world. From that day forward, he unleashed an unstoppable rampage through out Europe and west Russia, slaughtering millions. Cops, vigulantes, Special Forces, nothing could stop him, until, one day: he vanished. Some say that he was finally gunned down and left to die in the cold, most think that he's simply biding his time, until it's time to kill again. Weapons Screenshot 20200101-110608.jpg Screenshot 20191205-190119.jpg DaewooK3.jpg Screenshot 20200103-124454.jpg M9-7 Flamethrower.jpg *'Primary:' Greatsword Length: 55.25 inches Materials: 1055 Carbon steel Weight: 6 ibs *'Secondary:' Twin Kukri length: 20 inches Materials: 440 Stainless steel Weight: 1 ib each Fighting style: Bataireacht. Claimteoir is a complete master of this fighting style. This style has a variety of Grips, strikes, gaurds, stances, and blocks *'Main Firearm:' Daewoo K3 Weight: 15 lbs Cartridge: 5.56x24mm NATO Action: Gas-operated, tilting bolt Rate of Fire: 1,000 rpm Muzzle Velocity: 3,002 fps Range: 503 yards Feed System: 30-round box magazine Sights: Iron *'Sidearm:' Smith&Wesson model 500 Weight: 5 lbs Cartridge: .500 S&W Magnum Action: Doubke Muzzle Velocity: 2,075 fps Range: 230 yards Feed system: 5-round cylinder Sights: Iron *'Special:' Detonatable 29-7 flamethrower Range: 55 yards Weight: 50 lbs Ammo: 4 gallons of thickened fuel 9 second bursts Use: This is no ordenary Flamethrower. It may function like one, but, it has a 2 pound block of Semtex attached to the bottom for a nasty trap. *'Physicality' Strength: Can easily force open a Crocodile's jaws and break solid steel with little effort. Speed: Can run at 45mph and catch crossbow bolts out of mid-air Durability: He can continue to fight with various injuries and broken bones like they didn't even happen *'Martial arts' Dornálaíocht: Unlike American Boxing, this bare-knuckle fighting style features a stance that focusses on side and back stepping rather than ducking and weaving, although, it has many of the same techniques as American boxing (jabs, hooks, crosses, uppercuts etc). Speachóireacht: Focuses on kicking. Most techniques attack the opponent's shins, knees, and thighs. Some of Claimteoir's favorite techniques are Shin kicks (both kicking the shin and kicking with the shin), Knee stomps, and Gaelic Football kicks. Coraíocht, is a collar and elbow wrestling style that has a wide array of trips, mares, takedowns, slams, pins, advancements, submissions, grapevines, and escapes. Medieval-lamellar-stainless-steel-armor-body-suit-9.jpg|Lamellar Screenshot 20191210-091141.jpg|Gloves Screenshot 20191210-090426.jpg|Boots *'Body:' Lamellar Material: Titanium Scales and Leather Lacing Weight: 23 lbs Use: Covers his front, back, shoulders/upper arms, and thighs. It's very resistant to slashes and bunt-force trauma, while not instantly weak to thrusts, if the lacing unravels or gets damaged, the scales will loosen and either fall off of move out of the way of thrust attacks. *'Hands:' Steel-Knuckle leather gloves Material: Steel alloy knuckles, Leather, Anti-slip lining Weight: .25 lb Use: The steel and leather protect his hands as well as enhancing his punching, and the anti-slip lining ensure his weapons don't fall out of his hands. *'Feet:' Overman Compsite-Toe Boots Material: Full-Gain Leather and Carbon Fiber Weight: 2 lbs Use: The Carbon Fiber at his toes and heels protects those areas while the leather protects the rest of his foot and lower half of his shin. And has various shock absorbent padding to prevent fatigue Masaru-Jerome Surei Masaru-Jerome Surei was a Canadian-Japanese highscholar, the son of the Canadian embassador in Japan, attending Kaminomiya Highschool. From his early childhood he had a very independent personality and preferred being depended on than depending on someone. During his days in Japan, he met Sotojima Haruka, a girl who's father was a prominent politician in Japan. Because of the mental stress from her father's death, Haruka had almost completely secluded herself from the outside world, and as such found herself attracted to Masaru, who became the first one to interact and sympathize with her about her father's fate. This soon turned into a complete and psycopathic obsession with the Canadian teenager as the two fought Bōryokudan thugs sent against Haruka by family members who seeked to rob her of her father's inheritance. The girl begun seeing Masaru as a "knight in shining armor" who was the only one in the world who cared for her and protected her. Her mental state wasn't helped by the fact that Masaru made her kill her family members once they cornered them. Eventually, however, Haruka became incapable of bearing the stress and guilt of murder and being constantly under attack by assassins. Because of this, she did what any Yandere in love would do: she asked Masaru to commit suicide with her so they could be forever together. Masaru obviously refused, and Haruka, being the Yandere she was, tried to kill him, only for the Canadian to best her in combat and kill her back. In the last moments of his girlfriend's life, Masaru revealed to her that her father had been assassinated by a joint Canadian-American operation because of his anti-American ideologies. He then told her the only reason he kept her close to him was because he enjoyed seeing her fall into insanity and become completely dependant on him. He then shot her in the head, killing the poor girl. In Masaru's words, however, "she was already dead before I pulled the trigger". After this, Masaru Got away with the murder with some help from the Canadian government and contacts in the Japanese government and moved to China, where he "plans to look for another locked-up princess." Weapons Nodachi.jpg|Nodachi Screenshot_20191219-100200.jpg|Hunting Knife Rec7.jpg|Colt Diemaco SA-20 Beretta92FS.jpg|Beretta 92 Remington 870-0.jpg|Remington 870 *'Primary:' Nodachi Length: 78 inches Materials: High-Carbon Steel Weight: 4 lbs Fighting style: master Yakumaru-ryu kenjutsu *'Secondary:' Buck 119 Hunting Knife Length: 10 inches Materials: Stainless Steel Weight: 7 onces *'Main Firearm:' Colt Diemaco SA-20 Weight: 8.5 lbs Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO Action: Gas operated, rotating bolt Rate of Fire: 700-900 rpm Muzzle Velocity: 3,030 fps Range: 440 yards Feed System: 30-round detachable box magazine *'Sidearm:' Beretta 92 Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum Action: double Muzzle Velocity: 1,250 ftps Effective Range: 109 yards Feed System: 15-round detachable box magazine Sights: Iron *'Special:' Rmington 870 Range: 50 yards Cartridge: 20-Gauge Buckshot Feed System: 7+1 internal tube Weight: 8lbs Length: 50.5 inches Action: Pump *'Physicality' Strength: strong enough to slice someone in half from shoulder to waist Speed: Dodged an arrow from a Yumi Durability: Survived a hand grenade explosion from a few meters away *'Martial arts' Karate: Predominantly a striking art using punches, kicks, knee strikes, elbow strikes knife-hands, spear-hands, palm-heel strikes, and grapples Judo: Focuses on throws, take downs, joint locks, chokes, and pins Haruka Sotojima Handgun: Remington R51 Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum Action: Pederson "Hesitation-locked" Muzzle Velocity: 1,014 ftps Effective Range: 10 yards Feed System: 7-round box magazine Sights: Drift-adjustable 3-dot iron sights Melee: Katana Length: 30 inches Materials: High-Carbon Steel Weight: 2.5-3 ibs Fighting style: Has been trained in Kendo since she was seven Physicality Strength: Can horizontaly slice a man in two Speed: Can move faster than a normal human can react Martial Arts: Judo X-factors 1. Expeirience *Claimteoir terrorized Europe and West Russia for 20 years before vanishing. He's fought, killed, and eaten Police Officers, Vigilantes, and Special Forces. *Masaru and Haruka fought for 4 years and killed maney Yakuza and, rarely, highly trained mercenaries and assassins. 2. Insanity *Claimteoir slaughters and consumes massive amounts of people with no remorse. He thoroughly enjoys causing and engaging in violent situations. * Masaru kills without a second thought, and gets a sick thrill from manipulating girls and sending them spiraling into the depths of insanity before killing them. 3. Tactics *Claimteoir's insanity prevents him from formulating complex plans, he usualy takes his enemies head on, relying on his strength, ferocity, and firepower to overwhelm and intimidate his enemies. And, given his build, blood red eyes, savage nature, and reputaion, intimidating someone isn't going to be that difficult for him. However, he isn't an idiot, he often pulls last ditch tactics when desprate, such as throwing his Flammenwerfer at his enemy, and detonating the Semtex built into it. *Marasu often employs ambush tactics from behind cover, if there is no cover, he'll use his firearms to keep his enemy at bay. Haruka usually fallows Marasu's orders, however, when acting on her own she focuses on limiting her enemies mobility (ie crippling them, or getting them stuck in a tight spot) 4. Martial arts mastery *Claimteoir is a master of all three of his Martial Arts And knows how to interweave them together *Masaru-Jerome Surei is a green belt in both of his Martial Arts and Haruka is a Black Belt in Judo. Notes 1. This battle will take place in Houston, Texas with no preperation. 2. Masaru-Jerome Surei and Haruka Sotojima habe priror knoweledge of Claimteoir (Cause y'know, a killer like Claimteoir would definetly have hit international headlines) Fight Expert's opinion Category:Blog posts